


Drunk Dancing

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gratsu one-shots/drabbles [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Drunk Dancing, FTLGBTales, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Gray is typsy as hell, M/M, Nastu can dance, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, these dorks are so in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Prompt ten: I might have had a few shots.It's New Years at the guild, and, as always, there's a party. Cana decides that her target for the night is Gray, and after some shots, he's too far gone to care much.Natsu just wanted to eat the food, not get pulled into a dance by everyone there. He was clumsy and horrible at it, anyways.Gray seems to believe differently.





	Drunk Dancing

New year's eve was always a crazy party at Fairy Tail. Deafening music, people, dancing, food, and booze. It wasn't a Fairy Tail party without alcohol, and it was even less of one if Cana hadn't challenged someone to a drinking contest.

Eight shots of Tequila in, and Gray was well beyond tipsy.

He had been moved to the bar by a very angry Mira. He couldn't remember much of the conversation, but he did remember yelling, so he was assuming that Cana got chewed out.

He also remembered being given the glass of water in his hand.

Too drunk to do anything else, Gray decided to just sit back, drink his water, and watch the insanity that was his family.

* * *

Natsu was doomed the second the girls found out he could dance. He lost track of how many people he was thrown between. He changing dance partners before he could figure out who he was dancing with at that very moment. Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Laki, Wendy, and some of the newer, still nameless members of the guild had all drug him around. There were even a few guys who danced with him, like Elfman and Freed, who had made the mistake of trying to take a short cut through the dance floor.

After what felt like hours, Natsu managed to slip out of the dance floor with a clumsy, exhausted spin. " _I am never doing that again,_ " he thought, but he knew he'd be back in half an hour or so. After scanning the crowd, the pinkette caught sight of his rival, flushed and openly staring at something just beyond Natsu. As he got closer, he realized that the raven's eyes were following him and not some random person on the dance floor.

Natsu plopped into the open bar seat to Gray's right, and the ice mage snatched a glass of water from behind the counter for him. "I didn't know you could dance, Flamebrain."

The comment caught the pinkette off guard, "I might be able to, but that doesn't mean it's  _good._ "

Gray tilted his head to the side, "I thought it was pretty damn good." He turned the glass of water up like a shot, downing the rest of it, and suddenly the flushed complexion made sense to the fire mage.

"Are you drunk, Gray?" Natsu asked.

Gray froze in place, but nodded after a few seconds, "I might have had a few shots." He had a large dopey grin on his face, and Natsu couldn't stop the small bark of laughter from turning into a laughing fit.

* * *

Gray had made it back down below tipsy by the time the dance floor had become interesting, and of all the people who could have caught his eye, it had to be Natsu. The agile dragon slayer had swapped partners more times than his inebriated brain could keep up with, and he'd done so with such grace that it through the ice mage for a loop. He didn't understand how someone as crass and reckless as his rival could be so perfect in every way, not just dancing.

It wasn't a new thought, it was just one that he tried to ignore. He would shove it to the farthest corners of his mind, telling himself repeatedly that changing the relationship between them would destroy the fragile friendship they had. " _If what we have could even be called a friendship._ "

When his rival had finally exited the dance floor, it was with an elegant spin that seemed to fluff up his already fluffy hair. The fire mage ran a hand through the spiky sakura silk he called hair to slick the front back up, and Gray was still a bit too tipsy to realize he was ogling Natsu until the pinkette made eye contact.

Then he was just too dumb to look away.

When Natsu sat beside him, he had told him that his dancing was "pretty damn good", and Gray wanted to _die_.

He was still too tipsy to care as much as he should have.

If he wasn't tipsy, he  _would have died_. Instantly.

And  _Natsu's laugh_. Gray could have died on the spot, and he'd have been okay with it. If he had passed away listening to that gorgeous melodic laugh, then he couldn't possibly have cared.

" _What are you doing to me?"_

* * *

Natsu wasn't prepared for a weight to drop onto his shoulder, but he had figured that the ice mage must have finally past out.

" _I'll have to take him home._ "

Then he looked over and meet the amazingly deep dark eyes of his rival from only a few inches away. His breath hitched, and a deep crimson spread across his face.

"You should dance with me, later," The ice mage whispered. The guild may have been loud, but Gray was too close for Natsu to pretend he didn't hear. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded.

When Gray smiled at him, he felt like he was flying with Igneel.

" _What are you doing to me?_ "

* * *

They had slipped out of the guild about an hour later, Gray a lot more sober, and both of them a lot more anxious. The clearing behind the guild was surprisingly empty, so they took advantage of it. The loud music was still making their teeth rattle, and Gray pulled Natsu into his chest. It didn't take long for them to fall into a steady rhythm of spins and steps and movements that looked equally like fighting and dancing.

They could hear the guild counting down from thirty, and the spinning got more rapid. It didn't take long for them to finally loose their footing, and they laughed as they held tight to each other and hit the ground.

" _FIVE!_ "

" _FOUR!_ "

"Hey, Natsu?"

" _THREE!_ "

 _"TWO_ _!_ "

"Yeah, Gray?"

" _ONE!_ "

Gray leaned forward, catching Natsu's lips with a gentleness that would have startled anyone else. Natsu didn't bother thinking about the repercussions. He kissed back just as gentle, not daring to turn this into a challenge.

" _HAPPY NEW YEARS!_ "

They moved back from each other, both smiling, and Natsu rested his head against Gray's bare chest.

Gray kissed the top of Natsu's head. "That was nice," he whispered, and he felt Natsu nod. "We should, um, do something like that again?"

The nervousness in the ice mages voice didn't go unnoticed, so Natsu was quick to shut it down. He raised his head, completely ignoring the  _horrid_  blush across his face, and crashed his lips against Gray's. After a moment he pulled away and looked back at him shyly. "I'd, uh, I'd like that."

The same dopey grin stretched itself across Gray's face, and they both ended up laughing on the ground in raw happiness.

"Happy New Year, Natsu."

"Happy New Year, Gray."

**Author's Note:**

> Words:1,167
> 
> Hi guys! I had a shitty birthday weekend. I hope your all's were much better. I hope you enjoyed this one, I've had it planned out for a while, and even though it came out a little different than I wanted, it's pretty okay. It's also a lot shorter that I wanted. Oops.
> 
> As always:
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!
> 
> Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.
> 
> Love you guys,
> 
> -Jinx


End file.
